gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill, given by Miklos Lipton to himself. It's the first mission in Chapter II: The Journey of A Master Criminal. Plot Miklos is at his cousin Thomas' apartment, sitting on the couch, reading the dossier given to him by Devin Weston. Thomas walks behind him: *'Thomas':'' *Looks at the papers over Miklos' shoulder* What those papers are? *'Miklos':'' *Hides the dossier from Thomas' sight* A secret assignment, for my eyes only, please, stop doing that. *'Thomas': You're oddly silent.. Considering we haven't seen for like... 10 years. *'Miklos': I'm not a very sociable person.. *'Thomas': I thought you wanted to meet me. *'Miklos': I just needed a place to stay while working. *'Thomas': I don't have to be that way, we can still hang out, when you're not working. At least I would like to. Nothing necessarily. We can just chat. *'Miklos':'' *Slams the dossier on the coffee table, turns around to Thomas*'' Okay, now let's chat! What would you like to know? *'Thomas': You don't have to make this so unpleasant.'' *Sits on the armrest*'' Alright... Where should I start? Ah, yes, the last time I heard, you were in Afghanistan. How was it? Why are you here now? *'Miklos': The job was shit, my good friend kick the bucket, I didn't feel like continuing. *'Thomas': Oh. I work on the Vespucci Movie Masks, down the street. I like it. Very peaceful. Fresh air. *Peaks at the dossier* ''And what are you working on now? ''*Miklos grabs the dossier* Some office job? *'Miklos': Well, if you wish to know so fucking badly, this is a private assignment given to me by a billionaire Devin Weston! *'Thomas': Devin Weston? Oo! I've heard of him! Rich guy. Very rich. Lucky you! He's with those Merryweather maniacs, though. Disgusting and very unpredictable people.. Ugh! *Stands up, takes his coffee mug the kitchen sink* You be careful with him. *'Miklos': Yeah, also I got a job in Merryweather as well. *'Thomas': *Drops the mug on the floor* WHAT!? You're one of those psychos?! I thought you were a sensible person! *'Miklos': Hey, I don't accept their actions either. *'Thomas': But you're with them! Ah! My cousin hangs with murderers and criminals! *'Miklos': See? This is why I avoid your questions.. Knocks on the door: *'Perry': Miiiiklooooos!? Are you there?! *'Thomas': WHO'S THAT!?'' *Gets in a corner*'' *'Miklos': *Goes to the door* He's my friend. *'Thomas': From THERE? *'Miklos': Yes. *'Thomas': Gah! Don't you dare let that bastard in! This is MY hou... *'Miklos':'' *Opens the door*'' Hey. *'Perry': Hi! *Comes in, looks around* Quite a place you have here. *Sees Thomas, hiding behind the couch* And who's this? *'Miklos': My cousin, he owns the condo.. *'Thomas':'' *Stand up*'' ''...AND IS ABOUT TO START A SPRING CLEANING, MIND IF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE? *'Miklos': Come, let's get outside. He's a bit afraid of strangers. Outside the house: *'Perry': So you're on Weston's payroll now? *'Miklos': Temporarily at least. *'Perry': What about our project? *'Miklos': What? The one I can't know anything about? Besides, I got my hands full with this now. I really could use the money, and Weston's giving it to me. Also, if I work for him, perhaps I can get a good job with his connections. *'Perry': ...So you want cash? *'Miklos': Well, yeah! It's what runs this country! *'Perry': True.. Also, authority. Fame too.. People respect. *'Miklos': Where are you going with this... Wait. Is this about the "master plan"? *'Perry': Yes, it is, Miklos. So you want to know how the two us are going to gain fame, power and shitload of cash? *'Miklos': Well, you seem so sure about it, so yeah! Go on! Tell me; what it is?! *'Perry': Taking over... THE CRIMINAL UNDERWORLD OF LOS SANTOS AND BLAINE COUNTY! Silence. *'Miklos': ..What!? *'Perry': "What!?" It makes perfect sense! We could everything we've ever dreamed of! *'Miklos': By becoming criminals..? *'Perry': Hey! You ain't a saint! Look, all the successes in today's society haven't got there by playing nice, and with all that lawful citizen bullshit! ... Look, did you SEE how freaking much CASH Victor had in the trunk of his car? Have you seen Weston's mansion? America is the land of freedom, and the people who learn to take every advantage of it, win! Fuck the laws, be free! Be rich! Be the king of the fucking hill! *'Miklos': ...It's a dangerous game. I've heard stories.. *'Perry': I thought you was SMART! We take over the ENTIRE underworld. All the biggest gangs under our control! Final result; no competition! Shit, Miklos! The power! Argh! And you get you use your special skills; KILLING. "The only thing you're good at". *'Miklos': ...I.. promise to think about this.. Now, I've got to do this. ''*Show's the dossier, leaves* *'Perry': *Looks after Miklos* See you soon, saint. Miklos gets in the car and talks to himself: *'Miklos': Alright.. the targets name is supposedly De Santa.. My mission is to find out his address and plate number. Easy enough. I should start looking from his favorite restaurant.. At the restaurant; *'Miklos': Hmm.. A heinous master criminal.. White.. In his 50s.. Two-piece suit.. *A character matching the description appears* ''Ah, that must be him. And the lady is probably his wife.. *De Santa gives his wife some cash*'' Maaaannnn... That's like 5000 dollars?! *De Santa gets in his car* Ok, let's follow him. Miklos follows De Santa through the central Los Santos and Rockford Hills to his mansion: *'Miklos': Shit! This guy is happily married, rich bastard who lives in a Rockford Hills mansion?! AND is a notorious criminal? Man.. Perry was right. Crime DOES pay.. Miklos takes pictures of the mansion and De Santa's license plate, sends them to Devin Weston and calls him: *'Miklos': I hope you received the pictures, Mr. Weston. *'Devin': Oh, I did. Good job, Miklos, great job. I shall get my secretary transfer 2000 dollars to your account. *'Miklos': Thank you, Mr. Weston. *'Devin': Drop by my mansion, if you're in a need of some cash. I've got use for your skills. Reward * Monetary Reward: 2000 $ Objectives *Go to the restaurant De Santa hangs out *Follow De Santa, keep your distance, remain unnoticed *Take a picture of the mansion and the plate number Gold Medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 5:00 *'Spook' - Keep your distance at all times Category:Missions in King of The Hill